My Oh My, My Version
by Ara Uchiha
Summary: Ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang sangat indah bagi Naruto. Apa yang di dapatkan Naruto di hari ulang tahunnya? Gomen telat, hehe :) warn : femnaru.


**= My Oh My, My Version =**

**My Oh My White Lavender**** (senpai)**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicated for Nari-chan and Naru-chan birthday **

**Rated : T +**

**Pair : Sasufemnaru **

**Genre : Drama, Romance etc. :D**

**Warn : Typo, OOC, AU, GenderBend, fic ini terinpirasi oleh fic milik ****White Lavender**** senpai. **

"bhuuuuh . . . " Naruto meniup lilin ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 dengan semangat.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, NARU!" seru semua teman Naruto yang hadir perayaan ulang tahun si blonde. Setelah mengucapkan itu mereka semua melihat siapa yang akan mendapat suapan kue pertama dari si ulang tahun dengan tampang-tampang jahil.

"ayo Naru, kamu ingin memberikan suapan kue pertama itu pada siapa?" goda Kiba yang saat ini memasang tampang jahil andalannya dan hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit blushing karena tau apa yang dimaksud si pecinta anjing itu.

"urusaii . . ." kata Naruto yang saat ini sudah selesai memotong kue ulang tahunnya lalu mendekati kedua orang tuanya yang berada sedikit di belakang karena mereka ingin memberi sedikit privasi untuk anaknya, kemudian menyuapakan kue pertamanya kepada Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

"eh, ternyata untuk kami dulu kukira untuk Sasu-chan," goda Kushina sambil tersenyum jahil sementara Minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum melihat kejahilan Kushina dan teman-temannya tertawa karena cara Kushina memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel "chan" sementara yang di tertawakan hanya memasang poker face andalannya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kaa-san . . ." kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah sementara sang Kaa-san hanya tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah membuat anaknya malu.

Setelah itu Naruto mendekati Kyuubi -kakak perempuannya- yang saat ini berada agak jauh darinya dan sedang memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada laki-laki yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti keriput di wajahnya.

"kenapa kau mesum sekali, keriput," Desis Kyuubi agak pelan dan terdengar mengerikan.

"aku mesum karena kamu, Kyuu-chan~" kata Itachi dengan nada sing a song tepat di telinga Kyuubi dan hal itu membuat wajah Kyuubi sedikit memerah entah karena apa lalu mendorong Itachi agar menjauh dari posisi.

"nee-chan," Panggil Naruto sambil terseyum lima jari.

"ah ya Naru," Balas Kyuubi sambil tersenyum dan menginjak kaki Itachi yang menyebabkan si keriput agak menjauh.

"buka mulut mu, nee-chan," Kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan sendoknya ke mulut Kyuubi dan Kyuubi menuruti apa kata adiknya itu.

"nee-chan kira kau akan memberikannya ke anak ayam itu dulu," Kata Kyuubi setelah selesai mengunyah makanannya dengan senyum yang membuat Naruto ingin menyumpal mulut kakaknya dengan kue ulang tahunnya yang masih besar di meja.

"urusaii," balas Naruto dengan wajah kembali blushing namun tidak separah tadi. "ayo teman-teman silakan nikmati acaranya," setelah itu teman-teman Naruto menikmati hidangan yang ada dengan beberapa tampang menunjukan raut kecewa karena tidak bisa melihata adegan romantis yang mereka harapkan.

"otanjoubi omedetou," kata Sasuke yang saat ini sudah berada di samping Naruto.

"hm, arigatou~" kata Naruto sambil malu-malu memberikan ciuman di pipi Sasuke.

"seharusnya aku yang memberikan itu dan bukan di pipi tapi di bibir," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai menyebalkan ke arah Naruto sementara si pirang langsung memberikan death glare terbaiknya ke arah sang kekasih karena ucapannya yang asal-asalan dan di tempat umum lagi namun sang kekasih hanya tenang-tenang saja tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan maut si pirang.

"wah wah sudah berani mesra-mesraan di depan umum aku jadi iri," kata Ino yang saat ini ingin memberikan kado pada Naruto dengan Sai di sampingnya.

"bukannya kau juga sedang bermesra-mesraan," balas Naruto sambil mengerucukan bibirnya dan menerima pemberian kado dari Ino dan Sai.

"tidak, ya'kan Sai?" Tanya Ino pada Sai dan dibalas dengan senyum anehnya. "ya sudah kami mau menikmati pesta ulang tahun Nyonya Uchiha dulu," kata Ino dengan menekankan kata 'Nyonya Uchiha' lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah memerah sambil tertawa dan menyeret Sai sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai kemudian mencium bibir Naruto sebentar lalu pergi dari tempat itu sebelum gendang telinganya pecah.

"TEMEEEEEE!" seru Naruto lalu mengejar Sasuke dan yang hadir pada acara itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sudah biasa dengan hal itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian acara selesai dengan Naruto yang kelelahan saat teman-temannya ingin berpamitan untuk pulang karena si pantat ayam.

Setelah acara pesta ulang berakhir Naruto membuka semua kado yang ia dapatkan dari teman-temannya dengan semagat seperti biasa melupakan tubuhnya yang masih lelah akibat kejar-kejaran tadi.

"waahhh, ini bagus sekali," kata Naruto setelah melihat hadiah dari sahabatnya Hinata berupa kalung berbentuk hati yang bisa dibuka dengan bagian tengah ada kaca transparan untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya (foto) dan kalung itu terlihat mahal.

"hey, Naru kau sedang membayangkan hal aneh apa, huh?" Tanya Kyuubi memasuki kamar Naruto yanpa izin.

"siapa yang memikirkan hal aneh, nee-chan!" seru Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"oh benarkah?" kata Kyuubi sambil mendekati Naruto. "tapi muka mu mengatakan yang sebaliknya," lanjut Kyuubi sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"terserah nee-chan saja," kata Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"ya ya ya dan ini hadiah untuk mu," kata Kyuubi memberikan hadiahnya.

"ah, inikan mp3 Aqua yang sangat jarang itu," kata Naruto setelah membuka kado dari Kyuubi lalu melompat-lompat kesenangan. "arigatou nee-chan~" lanjut Naruto dengan mata berbinar lalu memeluk Kyuubi.

"ya sama-sama," kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum memeluk balik Naruto dan kemudian melepaskannya. "kadang aku bingung dengan cara berpikir mu, kau bisa download lagu dari band itu tapi malah repot-repot mencari di toko music," kata Kyuubi menatap Naruto datar.

"aku tidak mau menghabiskan kuota ku hanya untuk mendownload semua lagu dari Aqua, makanya aku mencarinya ke seluruh toko music tapi biasanya sudah habis atau malah tidak ada," kata Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ya ya ya terserah kau saja," kata Kyuubi sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kyuu-chan, apa kau lupa dengan janji kita?" kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang dan masuk kamar Naruto.

"eh, Itachi-nii / keriput ?" kata Naruto bingung dan Kyuubi dengan tatapan serta nada tidak suka.

"yo Naru-chan, apa kau sudah mendapat mp3 mu itu dari Kyuu-chan?" Tanya Itachi yang kemudian di balas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. "baguslah, ayo kita pergi Kyuu-chan," lanjut Itachi sambil menarik Kyuubi.

"hei, keriput memang ada janji apa dan mau pergi kemana?" kata Kyuubi kesal dan bingung karena dia merasa tidak membuat janji dengan Itachi.

"apa aku harus menyetel rekaman ini?" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum manis(?).

Kemudian Kyuubi menatap tajam seolah tatapannya bisa membunuh Itachi 'kurang ajar kau keriput padahal aku sudah menghapus rekaman itu tapi kenapa dia masih punya?' batin Kyuubi kesal.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi masi tersenyum seperti tadi.

"baiklah ayo," desis Kyuubi tajam. 'lebih baik ikuti kemauan keriput ini daripada mendengar rekaman itu' batin Kyuubi melanjutkan. "kenapa kau diam disitu ayo!" kata Kyuubi kesal melihat Itachi hanya diam saja tidak berjalan.

Namun Itachi tidak membalas ucapan Kyuubi dan hanya melonggarkan tangan kanannya member isyarat pada Kyuubi untuk menggandeng tangan itu.

"awas kau keriput!" kata Kyuubi lalu menggandeng tangan Itachi dan segera pergi dari kamar Naruto dengan muka kesal sementara Itachi tersenyum senang seperti tidak melakukan hal pengancaman(?).

Sementara Naruto yang melihat adegan itu hanya bengong lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh dan membuka hadiah yang lainnya.

"aniki, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke saat memasuki kediaman Namikaze dan melihat Itachi ada di ruang tamu.

"menunggu rubah manis ku berdandan," kata Itachi.

"ayo," kata Kyuubi yang saat ini sudah di samping Itachi dengan menggunakan dress selutut warna merah dengan lengan pendek. "dan aku tidak berdandan untuk jalan dengan mu aku hanya memakai bedak saja," lanjut Kyuubi sambil mendahului Itachi.

"hei, Kyuu-chan tunggu. Oh ya otouto jika kau mau menemui Naru-chan dia tadi ada di kamarnya," kata Itachi lalu menyusul Kyuubi keluar.

"hn," setelah mengucapkan kata ababil itu, Sasuke kemudian menuju ke kamar Naruto yang berada di lantai 2.

Saat sampai di depan kamar Naruto, Sasuke mendengarkan suara music yang temponya lumayan cepat dan diiringi dengan suara hentakan kaki dari dalam kamar.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah saat membuka pintu dan menemukan Naruto sedang err-menari padahal Naruto itu tidak bisa yang namanya menari dengan tempo yang cepat dan terakhir kali mereka menari berpasangan dengan tempo cepat kaki Sasuke yang menjadi korban saat mereka mengikuti acara sekolah waktu junior high school.

Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke hingga dia selesai menari dan terkejut saat membalik badannya lalu melihat Sasuke yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding kamarnya dan bertepuk tangan tiga kali terkesan err-mengejek sambil memberikan senyum menyebalkannya.

"dance yang cukup bagus daripada beberapa tahun lalu Dobe," kata Sasuke menuju ranjang queen size Naruto lalu tiduran di tempat tidur orang dengan seenak udelnya.

"sejak kapan kau disini Teme," kata Naruto kesal sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "dan kalau mau masuk kamar orang ketuk pintu dulu," lanjut Naruto masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"seperti kau melakukan itu saja Dobe," balas Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"urusaiii!" seru Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya dan men-stop music yang sedang dimainkan lalu meminum jus yang ada di mejanya. "ada apa kau kemari Teme?" lanjut Naruto lalu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"hn," kata Sasuke tak jelas lalu memberikan brosur yang intinya berisi.

STREET DANCE COMPETITION

Persyaratan khusus : harus berpasangan!

Tanggal : 13 Oktober 20xx

"kau mengajakku untuk ikut ini Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"hn,"

"entahlah Teme aku tidak yakin," kata Naruto ragu.

"kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. "atau kau sudah punya pasangan lain dan selama ini kau bermain di belakang ku, Hn Dobe?" lanjut Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam kearah Naruto yang berada di sampingnya serta dengan nada yang dingin dan sangat datar.

"ti..tidak Teme aku saja baru tau ada kompetisi ini," kata Naruto gugup karena tidak nyaman dengan suara dingin dan sangat datar serta di tatap tajam seperti itu. "dan mana mungkin aku bermain dibelakang mu saat kau sudah-" lanjut Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"sudah?" ulang Sasuke dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"sudah mengambil semua hatiku!" seru Naruto cepat yang membuat Sasuke terseyum.

"kau juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku Dobe," kata Sasuke masih terseyum dan membuat wajah Naruto memerah semua. "dan kita akan ikut kompetisi itu," lanjut Sasuke.

"tapi waktu kita cuma tinggal beberapa hari lagi?" kata Naruto mengeluarkan pikirannya tadi, "apa kita bisa?" lanjutnya lagi.

"tenang saja aku sudah memikirkan hal itu," jawab Sasuke santai.

"memikirkannya?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"hn, karena aku tidak ingin kaki ku bengkak lagi seperti beberapa tahun lalu. So, aku memikirkannya," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai mengejeknya. "tapi menurutku kau sudah cukup ahli untuk tidak membuat kaki ku bengkak lagi," lanjut Sasuke yang membuat Naruto melayangkan tinjunya namun di tahan oleh Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Teme lepaskan!" seru Naruto berulang kali yang membuat Sasuke kesal.

"diam Dobe atau kumakan kau," kata Sasuke mengancam.

"huaaaa, jangan makan aku Teme daging ku tidak enak makan saja Kyuu-nee!" bukannya diam malah teriakan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke memghela napas, entah kekasihnya ini memang polos atau benar-benar Dobe.

Berulang kali Sasuke mencoba membuat Naruto diam namun tidak berhasil sehingga ia mencium lalu melumat bibir kekasinya itu agar diam, setelah berhenti mengoceh dalam ciumannya akhirnya Sasuke melepasakan pagutan mereka.

"kita akan melakukan fight dance," kata Sasuke sebelum Naruto mengoceh lagi akibat ciuman tadi.

"fight dance?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"ya, selain kita menciptakan gerakan yang sama, fight dance bisa kita sesuaikan dengan criteria kita. Itu tidak menciptakan banyak gerakan karena itu adalah ceri khas kita," jelas Sasuke.

"ah, aku mengerti, lalu nama pasangan kita apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"kita pikirkan na-" belum selesai Sasuke berbicara kata-katanya sudah di potong oleh Naruto.

"bagaimana kalau SafOnyx? Baguskan?" tanya Naruto meminta pendapat.

"hn, lumayan untuk Dobe seperti mu," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"kurang ajar kau Teme!" desis Naruto tajam namun tidak berpengaru pada Sasuke.

"lalu kau mau pakai lagu apa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak terpengaruh tatapan tajam Naruto saat ini.

"pakai lagu yang tadi saja," kata Naruto bersemangat melupakan kekesalannya tadi dan membuat Sasuke geleng-geleng karena sifat kekasihnya ini. "apa tidak bagus?" lanjut Naruto saat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"menurutku itu cukup bagus," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum sedikit lebar(?) yang membuat terpana. "sudah selesai mengagumi ku?" lanjut Sasuke mebuyarkan lamunan Naruto. "kalau sudah bisa geser sedikit aku masi ada beberapa tugas yang belum ku selesaikan," lanjut Sasuke lagi sebelum Naruto mengoceh lagi.

Setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu Naruto segera tersadar akan posisi mereka lalu menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"dan kita mulai latihan setelah pulang dari kampus," kata Sasuke sebelum pergi dari kamar Naruto.

"lelah sekali," kata Naruto sesudah latihan hari kedua mereka berakhir.

"ini," kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan sekotak jus pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang tiduran di kasurnya.

"arigatou," kata Naruto singkat lalu meminum jus yang di berikan Sasuke.

"hn," balas Sasuke lalu duduk di kasur Naruto. "apa kau sudah siap?" lanjut Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

"hm, tapi aku sedikit eerrr takut," jawab Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"takut?"

"y..ya aku takut gerakan ku nanti salah," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk.

"tenang saja gerakan ini mudah dan kulihat kau sudah bagus," kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis menyemangati Naruto dan entah kenapa itu membuat Naruto sedikit blushing.

"hehe, arigatou,"

"hn,"

hari yang ditunggu pun sudah tiba, saat ini Naruto mengenakan kaus lengan panjang bertudung berwarna orange dengan rompi berwarna dark blue. Sedangkan Sasuke sebaliknya, mengenakan kaus lengan panjang bertudung berwarna dark blue denagn rompi berwarna orange. Dan untuk celana, mereka sama-sama mengenakan jeans berwarna hitam.

Rambut panjang Naruto yang biasanya di kuncir dua kini hanya di kuncir satu di bagian kiri dengan poni di jepit ke arah kanan.

"sudah siap Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke di belakang panggung.

"y..ya,"

"tenang saja Dobe, kau pasti bisa," kata Sasuke menyemangati Naruto lalu mencium sebentar bibir Naruto.

"ya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"ok, selanjutnya kita panggil SafOnyx untuk naik ke atas panggung!" seru sang MC.

"ayo," kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"ha'i,"balas Naruto semangat.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berdiri di atas psnggung. Dan disana ternyata ada teman-teman mereka serta Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"play," kata Sasuke memberitahu sang operator music.

Lagu dimulai sedikit cepat. Sasuke dan Naruto mulai melakukan gerakan sedikit patah-patah sesuai tempo lagu itu. Lagu 'My Oh My' pun terdengar di atas panggung.

Sesaat tempo melambat, Sasuke dan Naruto malakukan gerakan saling berhadapan seperti seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi atau mengincar sambil menjentikkan jari mereka.

My oh my, do you wanna say good bye

To have the kingdom, baby. Tell me why?

My oh my, do you wanna say good bye

To rule the country, baby. You and I?

If you're my king . .

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menatap penonton dan melakukan gerakan cepat dengan memainkan tangan mereka ke atas dan ke samping. Dan membuat gerakan hip hop.

Dance mereka langsung menarik perhatian para juri dan penonton.

My oh my, do you wanna say good bye

To have the kingdom, baby. Tell me why?

My oh my, do you wanna say good bye

To rule the country, baby. You and I?

Mereka berdua melakukan gerakan seperti saling menunjuk atau saling meremehkan pasangan mereka. Tapi langsung menatap depan lagi membuat gerakan yang keren.

Little princess in a terrible mess

A kingdom alone, but no love to confess

Dreams of a prince on a tall white horse

Runs like a spirit by the castle walls

Naruto mulai melakukan gerakan sendiri dengan tempo sedikit lambat. Membuat gerakan yang sulit di percaya karena dia perempuan. Gerakannya sangat energik dengan komposisi yang membuatnya tambah keren.

Kemudian dia menunjuk Sasuke seolah-olah menantang.

Gotta style from the rich when they don't know I'm coming

Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'

My oh my, don't you cry. Cause there's no way I'm stayin'

I will leave, say "bye-bye", I'm going my way . .

Sasuke tidak mau kalah menunjukkan kehebatannya dalam dance. Ia semakin memperkuat setiap gerakannya dan sempat-sempatnya melakukan gerakan yang membuat para juri berdecak kagum dengan pertunjukan keahlian Naruto dalam berdiri dengan satu tangan.

My oh my, do you wanna say good bye

To have the kingdom, baby. Tell me why?

My oh my, do you wanna say good bye

To rule the country, baby. You and I?

If you were my king (uuu . . oooh . . uuu)

I would be your queen (uuu . . oooh . . uuu)

If you were my king (uuu . . oooh . . uuu)

I would be your queen (uuu . . oooh . . uuu)

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto melakuakn gerakan yang sama. Lebih cepat dan bervariasi. Saling menunjuk atau meremehkan pasangan masing-masing.

Saat bagian 'If you were my king', mereka sedikit melambatkan gerakan mereka walaupun gerakan tangan mereka semakin cepat dan bertenaga.

Mystery deep in the royal heart

Crying at night, I wanna be apart

Prince, oh prince, are you really sincere

Bet you one day you're gonna disapper

Naruto kembali melakukan gerakan sendirian seperti menunjukkan bakatnya dalam dance. Seolah-olah dia hebat dalam streat dance. Ia melakukan gerakannya dengan penuh semangat dan tidak ingin di kalahkan. Ia kembali menunjuk Sasuke, menyuruhnya dance. Seperti tantangan untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya.

Gotta style from the rich when they don't know I'm coming

Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'

My oh my, don't you cry. Cause there's no way I'm stayin'

I will leave, say "bye-bye", I'm going my way . .

Sasuke menerima tantangan Naruto. Ia pun menunjukkan kebolehannya sampai para juri terkagum-kagum dengan aksi mereka berdua.

My oh my, do you wanna say good bye

To have the kingdom, baby. Tell me why?

My oh my, do you wanna say good bye

To rule the country, baby. You and I?

My oh my, do you wanna say good bye

To have the kingdom, baby. Tell me why?

My oh my, do you wanna say good bye

To rule the country, baby. You and I?

Mereka kembali dance bersama. Melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti tadi dan lebih bertenaga. Mereka melakukannya dengan semangat tanpa rasa lelah.

You and I

Gotta style from the rich when they don't know I'm coming

Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'

My oh my, don't you cry. Cause there's no way I'm stayin'

I will leave, say "bye-bye", I'm going my way . .

Kembali lagi mempertunjukkan gerakan baru bersama saat di bagian ini. Para juri pun semakin terkagum-kagum melihat gerakan SasuNaru yang sangat kompak dan energik termasuk para penonton.

My oh my . . hooo . . ouuh

My oh my . . hooo . . ouuh

My oh my . . hooo . . ouuh

My oh my . .

Mereka terdiam dan mulai menghampiri pasangan masing-masing, mereka saling memandang lembut menggerakkan salah satu tangannya seolah sedang mengajak. Keduanya saling berjalan memutar dan tetap saling memandang lembut bahkan para juri dan penonton juga sampai terbawa suasana.

My oh my, do you wanna say good bye

To have the kingdom, baby. Tell me why?

My oh my, do you wanna say good bye

To rule the country, baby. You and I?

My oh my, do you wanna say good bye

To have the kingdom, baby. Tell me why?

My oh my, do you wanna say good bye

To rule the country, baby. You and I?

Mereka langsung mundur saat mendengar tempo kembali cepat. Melaukan gerakan yang sama lagi. Melakukan tempo cepat ataupun lambat menyesuaikan gerakan yang benar-benar keren.

If you were my king (uuu . . oooh . . uuu)

I would be your queen (uuu . . oooh . . uuu)

If you were my king (uuu . . oooh . . uuu)

I would be your queen (uuu . . oooh . . uuu)

Di saat mencapai akhir lagu, Sasuke berlutut dengan salah satu lutut yang menyentuh panggung, ia menyatukan kedua tangannya. Naruto meletakkan salah satu kakinya dan . . . .

'Wusssssss'

Naruto melompat sekaligus bersalto di udara, dan entah kapan Sasuke ikut melompat dan lompatannya hampir sama dengan Naruto kemudian melakukan salto dan di saat bersamaan lagu selesai. Sasuke dan Naruto saling memunggungi dan bersandar di punggung pasangan masing-masing dengan gaya khas dari mereka.

"WOOOAAAHHHH . . . SUGOIII . . . KAKOI . . . !" teriak penonton saat mereka selesai menunjukkan dance mereka. Dan para juri pun memberiakn tepuk tangan yang meriah. Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum senang dengan respon yang mereka dapat.

Sore hari tiba, mereka pun pulang dengan membawa piala kompetisi street dance yang baru saja mereka menangkan tadi. Mereka tidak langsung pulang melainkan ke danau buatan belakang sekolah mereka waktu senior high school sementara Itachi dan Kyuubi langsung pulang ketika sudah mengucapakan selamat atas kemenangan mereka.

"ini sungguh hebat!" seru Naruto sambil tertawa memandang danau buatan di depannya sementara Sasuke yang masih di atas motornya hanya terseyum senang.

"hei Naru," kata Sasuke setelah hening beberapa saat karena keduanya masih menikmati suasan yang nyaman seperti ini.

"ya, ada apa Suke?" Tanya Naruto masih tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke.

"aku belum memberikan hadiah untuk mu," kata Sasuke memberitahu Naruto.

"tidak apa Suke, dengan kamu selalu di samping ku dan selalu ada untuk ku saat ini itu sudah cukup," kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah sempurna. "apalagi di tambah itu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk hadiah ku," lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk piala yang baru saja mereka dapat.

Sasuke turun dari motornya kemudian berdiri di hadapan Naruto, membuat Naruto menaikkan kepalanya karena tinggi Sasuke yang lebih dari beberapa puluh cm darinya.

"aku ingin selalu di samping mu dan selalu ada untuk mu bukan hanya untuk saat ini saja tapi selamanya," kata Sasuke sambil menenunduk dan terseyum tulus untuk menatap Naruto. "aku ingin kau selalu di samping ku dan selalu ada untuk ku," lanjut Sasuke sambil merogoh kantung kausnya lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam lalu berjongkok dan membuka kotaknya. "aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidup ku selamanya," lanjut Sasuke lagi masih dengan senyumnya.

Kata-kata yang di ucapkan Sasuke tadi membuat Naruto menangis bukan menangis sedih namun bahagia kemudian ia memeluk Sasuke hingga jatuh dan mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Lalu Sasuke memasangkan cicin itu di jari manis Naruto yang masih megeluarkan air mata.

"sudah jangan menangis kau tambah jelek jika menangis," kata Sasuke dengan senyum di wajahnya tapi bukan senyum mengejek seperti biasanya.

Naruto tersenyum. "ne, Suke apa kita langsung menikah setelah ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"tentu saja belum kita belum cukup umur untuk menikah, kita masih bertunangan dulu. Kadang aku bingung kau ini benar-benar polos sampai tidak mengerti hal seperti ini atau kau ini benar-benar Dobe?" jawab Sasuke yang membuat Naruto kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"aku kan hanya bertanya Teme," bela Naruto.

Setelah itu suasan hening, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan dan entah siapa yang memulai duluan keduanya saling memajukan wajah mereka, kemudian mencium bibir pasangan masing-masing tanpa ada napsu yang ada hanya cinta(?).

Sungguh. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang terindah.

**THE END **

** Gomen ne minna Ara gak bisa nepatin janji buat lanjutin fic yang lain karena bulan-bulan kemarin Ara ada masalah sama orang-orang terdekat Arad an itu buat Ara down . . .**

** Sekali lagi GOMENNASAI . . .**

**Menerima saran dan kritik **


End file.
